dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante vs Hellboy
Description Devil May Cry vs Dark Horse Comics! Who's the better paranormal investigator? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED! DBX 'DBX' Dante was now in an abandoned temple, he picks up what seems to be an occult-looking mask. Dante: This is what I've been sent after? Thought it'd be something more.. Before Dante can finish his sentence, a bullet whizzed by his head, just barely grazing his cheek Dante turned around, seeing Hellboy with the Good Samaritan in his hand Dante: You after this too? Hellboy: You should know the answer to that question already Dante: Well I can't let you do that, so I'll be on my way Hellboy took another shot, this time it hits, and it blasts Dante through the wall Hellboy: Ditto Dante: Well then, let's rock! HERE WE GOOO! ''' Dante fired off shots from Ebony and Ivory, Hellboy blocking with his right hand. Dante then equips Gilgamesh and punched Hellboy, right in the face. When Hellboy was in the air, with Ebony and Ivory still in hand, Dante fired a rainstorm of bullets on Hellboy. Hellboy grabbed Dante and hit him again and again, he hit him so hard, it cratered the stone around them. Dante equips Slipral and shoots the wall, the bullet ricochets off the walls. Said bullet hits Hellboy in the chest. Hellboy punched Dante over and over again, eventually knocking him out of the building. Hellboy shot Dante over and over again. He jumped up and slammed Dante into the ground. Dante took Rebellion off his back and came from all different directions, slashing Hellboy. Hellboy punched Dante into a tree. He sighed. Hellboy: Give up yet, tough guy? Dante: Not even close! Dante kicked Hellboy into the air and equipped Ifrit. When he came back down, He punched Hellboy in the face, making a small explosion with every time he hit. Hellboy: Goddammit.... Hellboy fires off more shots from the Good Samaritan, Dante countering with shots from Ebony and Ivory Dante teleports in front of Hellboy and pulls of Kick 13 with Gilgamesh, which sends Hellboy up into the air, Dante promptly pulls out Ebony and Ivory and fires upon Hellboy. Hellboy growls and kicks Dante when he gets back down. He grabs him with his right hand and gives Dante one HELL of a beatdown(sorry for that pun). Dante equips Beowulf, and kicks Hellboy off of him. He throws Rebellion towards his opponent, and hes caught in a spiral of cuts. Dante grips on to the handle of Rebellion, and skewers Hellboy. Dante charges up a beam of energy which sends Hellboy flying off Rebellion. Hellboy takes out Excalibur and the demon hunter's blades clash. Dante smirked. Dante: Havin' fun yet? Hellboy: Goddammit, impress me! Hellboy kicks Dante in the groin and smacks him away with his right hand. Dante: Ohh, you cheeky asshole! Dante leaned on Rebellion Dante: So, why're you after this mask thing anyway? Hellboy: Wouldn't you like to know? Hellboy fires the Good Samaritan, but when the smoke cleared, Dante was nowhere to be seen, that is until Dante slashes Hellboy again and again with Agni and Rudra. Ending the massive combo by clanging the blades together, making a fiery tornado, sending Hellboy through multiple trees. Hellboy turned behind him, seeing a large ravine behind him. Hellboy smirked. Dante came in for a Stinger but Hellboy grabs him by the arm and throws him into the ravine Hellboy: You're gonna be sore in the mornin' Hellboy sighs Dante flies up, but he looks different. He was in Devil Trigger. In response, Hellboy's horns grow to their full size. Dante shoots balls of electricity at Hellboy to distract him, Dante then chucks Rebellion at Hellboy's horns, chopping off his horns. When Hellboy regains his composure, Dante is already smacking him around with Ceberus, he tries to hit Dante with his right hand but he teleports just in time. Just as Hellboy turns around around, Rebellion is already coming right at him. Before Hellboy can react, he is cleaved in two by Dante. He then cuts him to tiny pieces, finishing him off with a shot from Ivory, causing Hellboy's body to explode. As the last piece falls to the ground, Dante goes back into his human form. Dante: Now, what's this mask about? ''DBX!' WINNER Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Devil May Cry vs Hellboy' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs